Milky Way
The Milky Way Galaxy, '''also referred to as the '''Known Galaxy '''and by its archaic title '''Orios is one of billions of galaxies that exist in the known universe. Composed of anywhere between 100-400 billion stars arranged into four distinct arms, the Milky Way is home to 100 billion planets and roughly 10 million sentient species. The final galaxy conquered by the Order during the Ordo Paxus, more than 500,000 sentient species from the other Seven Galaxies migrated to the galaxy, bringing in new diversity and culture. Despite its size, only the southern half is inhabited. The Galactic North is referred to as Orion's End and is largely unexplored. Over several centuries, the Order-era colonies evolved into distinct nation states. The rise of the Greater Zentralan Union in the wake of the First Galactic War led to the Xeno-Zentralan Schism and ultimately the Fighting War. The Treaty of Torrom signed by the victorious parties at the end of the war led to the creation of galactic borders, dividing the galaxy even further into more sectors than before the war. The de-facto capital world of the inhabited portion of the galaxy is Yiodsolaris, which is where the Orion Forum convenes and is the largest trade hub in the Galaxy. Sectors The Orion Forum recognizes 15 official sectors in the Galaxy, but their official borders are difficult to pinpoint. The map diagram gives a rough idea of the size and shapes of these sectors. Sector Incognito As implied by the name, not much is known about this part of the galaxy. Orion's Gate Some refer to it as the Volatile Frontier. Not much is known about this part of the galaxy aside from it once being the home of the Gremor and the Naigara; advanced reptile-like aliens whose civilization were wiped out by a star collapse and an ice age, respectively. Exploratory vessels from the southern half of the galaxy have only been as far as Orion's Gate, since the sector is dotted with corrosive gas clouds. This makes it nearly impossible for safe passage. Those who have made it past Orion's Gate rarely return to share their adventures. Sector Arma Records from the Fighting War indicate that it became the home sector of the Bryckster Faction; notably the planets Prime and Arma-Ultra. After The First Galactic war, The Greater Zentralan Union had established 6 worlds in this sector, planning on total dominion of the Eastern half of the Galaxy. Unfortunately the Xeno-Zentralan split happened, cutting the Zentralans off from the Eastern half they had so desired to dominate. Following the schism, the 6 Zentralan worlds were redacted from official records for reasons unknown. Sector Aralus Home sector of the Aralian Dominion. Sector Niraxus Home Sector of the Niraxian Empire. Originally, Sector Niraxus and Sector Aralus came to be known as Sector Icarius; a common galactic space made for two great nations. Sector Icarius was split in two when the Aralians declared war on the Brycksters after their incursion of Aralian Space. Surgon's Anomaly A sector known for strange, supernatural-like occurrences. Once, a brave Zentralan astrologist named Surgon ventured out to this sector writing an entire report of 'ghost systems'; Entire solar systems would spontaneous appear out of nowhere, stay in the sector for several years then disappear suddenly with no indicative cause of their disappearances. A large portion of astrologists disregard Surgon's works; some even say that he went completely insane, not trusting his 40 years worth of astrological expertise. In recent times, more reports of 'Ghost Systems' have accumulated over the years through sightings from Curtain Runners who have ventured past the Synthetic Curtain. The truth or even existence of these 'Ghost Systems' is yet to be seen. Sector Zorvaxia Home of the Zorvax, a mysterious race of space-faring creatures who were cut off from the rest of the Southern half of the galaxy for tens of thousands of years. Synthetic Curtain An astronomically large strip of space that seperates the Bryckster Faction from the rest of the galaxy. It is a barren near-lifeless swathe of space, home to the ruins of entire planets destroyed by planet-breaker weapons, drifting hulks of torn apart starships and the remains of great fleet engagements. Despite this, a special ensemble of pirates known as Curtain Runners dwelve deep into the Curtain in search of Brycktech and valuable salvage. It is a dangerous profession, as Runners oftentimes stumble upon the dreaded Sleepers; old Bryckster units left behind that reawaken upon detecting foreign presences. Sector Terrania Home Sector of Earth. This sector was only recognized by the Orion Forum after the formation of the ENA. Sector Zentrala Also referred to as the Central Galactic Worlds, Sector Zentrala is the bustling home sector of the former Greater Zentralan Union, the location of the seat of power of the Orion Forum, Yiodsolaris and the birthplace of Virgo Ellarid. This sector is significant historically, technologically, politically and economically. It is one of the most desirable places in the galaxy to work, live and study in and is the most densely populated sector in the galaxy. Some compare it to the Order as the 'new utopia' bringing peace and prosperity to the galaxy. This was not always true in the past, with the rise of Virgo, spiraling the galaxy into a dark age, only to be repeated with The Fighting War. The Borderworlds An entire region separating the gargantuan super-states of the western half of the galaxy. It is relatively safe to traverse in some areas, but caution is highly advised, due to it being a safe-haven for criminal and space gangs. Colonial Fringe Recognised around the same time as Terrania. Earth was already colonising the stars by the early 70's to the present time, oblivious to the wars that had completely ravaged this sector once owned by the Xeno-Loyalists. Almost all of the Xeno-Loyalists were driven out of this sector by the end of The Fighting War. Inner Xeno-Sphere A puppet sector created by the Energis Coalition to house the diasporic Xeno races toward the end of The Fighting War. Their governments have rendered loyalty to The Energis Coalition, being an active part of the 'New' Energis Coalition. On Genui worlds however, non-genui are treated like second class citizens. Genui-Sphere This sector is a galactic lebensraum carved out for the Genui race under the iron-fisted rule of Powersurge. although a leader who rarely shows his face, his goal of reuniting the lost Genui races was a success, but at a cost. Under one flag, The Yellow Pentagram, unites all Genui alike. Shadow Sector A section of space closed off to the public by the Energis Coalition, the Shadow Sector is largely barren, containing the former homeworlds of Genui races that were wiped out in the Fighting War as well as systems that hold little to no value or are too dangerous to traverse, such as the Termon System. This is where Arasus Silverkin is sent by the Eaggor authorities upon her being discovered as a non-practicing Praetoclast as a child. Gallery Orion Galaxy.png|A map of the Milkyway galaxy, recognized by the Orion Forum. Regions.png|The (rough) size of each Sector Galaxia.jpg| Photograph of the Milkyway Galaxy